Dragons (Alien Alliance)
'The Dragons '''are several alien species from Dragosia Solar System. The capital planet is Ghidsor. The first appearance of the Dragons is in the canon episode of Ben 10: Alien Force: Be-Knighted. They re-appear in Ben 10: Alien Alliance during the season finale of the first season. They start a war with Earth after Andrios Hi has attacked a city on Ghidsor and framed the Forever Knights for the Crime. The Leader of Dragosia have select a large group of dragon soldiers to extinct the knights, no matter how many innocent victims die! Leader King Ghidorah King Ghidorah is a three headed dragon and the king of the Dragosia Monarch. This golden reptile is over 200.000 years old and will risk everything for his kind. He is a great leader and every deadly opponent. He has no arms but he can uses his right and left head to grab things if necessary. His seize is enormous, 10 meter without his tail, his tail is 12 meter. His span is 30 meters. He spits fire with a heat that can melt metal. He presumably died by the nuclear explosion during the Battle of the FK castle. It was assumed that he was killed on the end of the battle but it see ms, this wasn't completely right. The Black Knight survived the explosion and enhanced the body of his enemy. Ghidorah is transformed in a even stronger monster: Cyber Ghidorah. His wings are replaced, just as his middle and controlling head. He got blast cannons on braces around his ankles. His chest is protected by strong armor and top of his tail. The core of his power is an energy source on his chest. Appearance *Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning (First Appearance) *Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land (First Appearance as Cyber Ghidorah) *Dragon Wars Part 4: The Last Man Standing Warriors Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning Machotes the Destroyer Machotes is the one who re-inform Ghirorah about the threat that the Forever Knights form. Short after his message, Ghidsor was attacked by an unknown weapon. King Ghidorah saw this as a war declaration and thinking of Machotes' story and the fact that the shot came out the right direction, he blames the Knights. Machotes was once a Forever Knight, a weapon brother of George. But after he found a dragon, he had compassion with the creature and refused to kill Reptilias. Reptilias escapes the knights and Mathias was punished by George, transformed in the demon Machotes and imprisoned deep with a cave. Reptilias though this was his fault and sacrifices his freedom to compagne Machotes. Short after they escape, they fuse together, so no one should seperate them again. He died by the nuclear explosion during the Battle of the FK castle. Appearance *The Wrath of Machotes (First Appearance) *Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning (Deceased) Godzuki Godzuki is an eager, young dragon (he's only 15.000 years old) who joins the troops of Ghidorah, because his father is too old and because he really wants to defend his people. Ghidorah used him to attack the Forever Knights and their supporters in Bellwood. Ghidorah believed that this task wasn't too dangerous. He was one of the first to land on Earth and he was the first one seen on Earth by Ben and the Gang during the season finale. He seems to care that he doesn't hurt too much innocent civilians but for the Knightsn he shows no mercy. He's the youngest of the group. His dragon species is: ''Godzillus dracius. Manda Manda is one of the strongest and biggest dragons sent to Earth. This green serpent has attacked the original heart of the Forever Knight, London. Manda is sea dragon, who normally lives with his family in the sea of Piscigon. He's 35.000 years old and incredibly angered that the Forever Knight have hold his friend for 1000 years hostage. He swims very fast and is seen in the Thames. He's first appearance was on a breaking news report. In Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe, he destroyed the Millenium Bridge. Species: Dracius leviathan Barugaron Barugaron is a long lizard-like dragon with an incredible seize. He is one of the King's Chosen and is sent to Egypt to 'free' the land from the Forever Knights. He's the only dragon who seems to have hair. He uses his long talons to hold on buildings and fight against enemies. He can use his tail to grab opponents. Being one of the chosen, makes him one of strongest warriors in the galaxy. He's first appearance was on a breaking news report, he was fighting form on a pyramid. Species: Dracodon raptor. Tiras Tiras is a dinosaur-like alien and a very quick creature. It has twice the seize of men, making him one of the smallest of the group. He lives close to water with his tribe on Ghisopar, the 6st planet in that Solar System. The king uses him because he is a very smart creature and a very deadly hunter. He is a red aquatic creature that hunts on land and underwater. His head is similar to crocodiles. He's first appearance was on a breaking news report, being in Tokyo. Species Raptor titas. Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe Degaru Degaru can be described as a walking volcano. He is a Brachiosaurus like dragon w ith a volcanic core. He have a very hard skin, similar to solid magma. He is one of the strongest dragons of the group and the second in command. He was responseable for the destruction of New York, a radius of 2 km was completely gone by the attack. He seems to have a son, who was kidnapped by the leader of the Forever Knights. Their species is Dragocius volcanos The son Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance